Compass
by Mimisao
Summary: As everyone settle on their path, Leia still need to find her way through the aftermath of their victory and to come to term with herself. Will her struggle to find her goal in life lead her to find the place where she belongs?
1. Chapter 1

**Compass**

**Summary**: As everyone settled on their path, Leia still need to find her way through the aftermath of their victory and to come to term with herself. Will her struggle to find her goal in life lead her to find the place where she belongs to?

**Author's note**: Hello everyone!

So, I finished Tales of Xillia (only Jude's route, though), and I absolutely fell in love with this game. I really like the characters and the story, and I particularly liked Leia. I think we're kind of alike, and I related greatly to her. After several ideas popping in my head, I've decided to give a try in this fandom. I haven't played Tales of Xillia 2 though, so the events in the game won't count.

And I chose an Al/Leia story because I really like this couple. I know that they seemed odd together because of their past, but to me it can be a good base for a relationship, and I can totally see them reunited after all that.

So; I hope you'll enjoy this little story starring mainly Leia in the first chapter, but don't worry; Alvin will soon come in her way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of Xillia series!

* * *

« Dad, I need one Chicken Leronde please! »

"Right, 15 minutes to go!" replied an enthusiastic voice coming from the kitchen.

Leia stormed out the area, picking a dish standing in the counter to deliver it to the customers.

Smiling, presenting cheerfully the plates, she seemed to dance gracefully between the tables, completely at ease.

"Thank you for staying, I wish you a safe trip and I hope to see you again!"

Waving to the customers with a big grin on her face, she waited for them to close the door to let a sigh.

She did great every day, giving her best to help her parents, but she felt desperately empty. At first, she thought it was the aftermath of the journey that depressed her: it made a brutal change; being separated of her friends after all they've been through. So during the first week, she did her best to come back to her normal life, working at the clinic and giving a hand at the inn. Weeks turned to months, and she gave up her nursing job little by little, not knowing full well herself why she was dropping it.

In her letters, she justified it by the fact that she wanted to find her path in life and to prepare herself for her life as a wife. But as months prepared to turn in a year, she doubted greatly of her prior motives

"Leia, can you help with the laundry? We're running low on clean sheets." , asked her mother.

"Huh? Oh, right Mom!" replied Leia, her voice a little bit unsteady due to her sudden return to reality.

She ran to the unoccupied room to gather the sheets, bring them to the laundry and hang out the clean washing, trying her best to avoid her mind to drift away. Soon her task was finished, leaving her in search for other things to do : sweeping the courtyard, setting the dining room for tomorrow's breakfast, she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Her mother grabbed her arm while she was wiping the dust on the counter for the fifth time.

"Dear, you need to stop, or soon I'll only have a bunch of shavings for a counter…"

Leia jerked her head up a bit violently, like she had been kicked out of a trance, her eyes a bit unfocused.

"Huh ? Ah Mom, I just thought that it was best if we gave the customers a great first impression, and the first thing they see is the counter, so..."

"Cut the crap Leia. You've been quite odd lately, what's the matter?"

"Nothing very important, maybe I'm a bit tired, but that's all".

Leia averted her green orbs and decided to continue with her wiping.

"You know very well that it's not true… Guess I'll have to do something drastic to have the truth, huh?"

Leia stopped right on track, glancing at her mother with a fearful look on her face.

"I forbid you to wander in the inn until you come clean with what's going on your mind. The only exception at this is the meal and the time you'll have to use the bathroom", stated firmly her mother, not leaving her eyes.

"But…"

The glare Leia received was enough to keep her silent. She dropped the cloth she'd been using, and headed upstairs to her room. Closing the door, she fell on her bed, sighing. That was the worst punishment her mother could give her. She always knew what to do to annoy Leia, so she could learn a lesson or two from it. But right now, it was the last thing she needed: it felt like the only way for her to survive had been stolen from her.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, making her sigh louder this time.

"And with all this, I forgot to take my meal… Guess I'll take a big breakfast tomorrow…"

She kept her gaze on her ceiling for a long time before sleep claimed her without warning her.

* * *

The morning found her exhausted: she had slept longer than usual, but her sleep had been troubled by dreams that left a strange feeling in her. She didn't even remember what those dreams were about, but they had left here with a strange impression, like she was trapped in a place, alone and without any solution left.

She felt nauseous and sweaty, tired and hungry. She couldn't wait for this day to finish, when she remembered yesterday's events. She felt like screaming in frustration, but restrained herself. That would be of no use anyway. So she settled for a hot shower, a good breakfast, and a day of hard thinking.

Closing her eyes, her mind drifted to what she had been thinking yesterday, while the hot water relaxed her muscles. She felt so out of place here that it hurts: she always did her best, and was convinced that there was a way if the will was sincere. She always made efforts to achieve her goal: the reeducation after her incident, taking care of Jude and trying to reach him, saving the world…

She always does everything she can to help: that was how she had live so far.

But even if she gave her best to help her parents, she didn't feel proud of herself, didn't feel the positive energy run through her veins. Even if she realized that her feelings for Jude were not mutual, she still felt happy to have tried her best and didn't regret anything.

Her eyes snapped open: that was it ! She fooled herself with a new goal without having thought seriously about it. She first wanted to go on with helping in the inn to buy her time to think, but soon it became a way to forget…

To forget what exactly?

"Come on, the hard thinking was supposed to happen after breakfast… At least, I have a piece of the puzzle right now!" whispered Leia, looking at the white tiles of the shower.

She went out after washing herself, and watched her reflection in the mirror. She had faint circles under her eyes, but it was okay. What point into masking it anyway? She would be stuck in her room, and she was tired of pretending.

She wasn't feeling well; she knew it and acknowledged it right now. It was time to think seriously about it and to act on it.

Turning around, she checked her scar on her shoulder: it was a morning routine, even if she couldn't explain why she was doing it. The wound was healed, the scar was noticeable but not ugly, but the memories were still vivid. She had to come to term with this too: she had pretended for too long that she was fine with all that, but she had still many questions about Alvin's reasons to act like that.

Yeah, that was it: the cheerful and carefree Leia died back there. This encounter changed her, and she lied to herself this whole time, thinking she could make like nothing happened, being the same old kind and forgiving Leia, doing her best to not be a burden in a difficult time.

Bur right now, she wanted, no, she needed to be heard, to put herself first, to move forward again.

She ended her morning routine by dressing up. One last glance told her what she needed to know: her green eyes were faintly sparkling again and her head was held high again.

* * *

"Here Leia, I made you a special breakfast!" said her father with a broad smile.

"Thanks Dad!"

She began eating, enjoying the taste of the fried eggs and bacon. It seemed to her that it was the best meal she had in a long time.

Her dad watched her, his smile tainted with worry.

"You know, I can talk to your mother about her punishment…"

Leia smiled: her father was always ready to protect her, even if it meant to undergo her mother's wrath.

"It's fine dad. In a way, I'm grateful that she decided that. She saw things that I didn't want to see… I guess I needed a little shove."

Her father looked at her with watery smile.

"My, my… You've grown up so much, Leia!", her dad cried while hugging her tightly.

"Dad… Can't….. Breathe….", gasped Leia while her fork dropped on the floor.

"We'll always support you, you know that, right?" asked her dad, tightening the hug.

Leia nodded, whispering a faint "yes", to avoid wasting her air.

Her mom came in, and shouted for her dad to let her do, scowling him for being too sentimental.

Leia laughed at the show her parents put on.

"Thanks… to the both of you. Mom, I'll say as you asked me yesterday. When I'll have my answer, will you hear me out?" asked Leia once the storm has calmed down.

Her mother grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course, silly daughter of mine!"

Leia took the path to her bedroom, ready to face whatever came to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Compass**

**Summary**: As everyone settled on their path, Leia still need to find her way through the aftermath of their victory and to come to term with herself. Will her struggle to find her goal in life lead her to find the place where she belongs to?

**Author's note**: Thanks to all of the readers who favorited, followed or reviewed the first chapter ! I was touched to see that my little attempt on this fandom was appreciated, I was not confident in myself but the fact that I wanted to share my thoughts on Leia's character was stronger. I had been kind of disappointed with Leia's ending in the game. I can't wait to see what's in store in Xillia 2 for her !

Anyway, here is the second chapter, longer that the first : I wrote down the canvas and didn't want to change it too much, so here the result. For now, I have the plot settled until the 4th chapter, but things go rarely according to plan so I'll adjust.

I hope you'll enjoy this one, and that the characters are not OOC, one of my biggest fear!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of Xillia series!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Papers were scattered all over the carpeted floor of her bedroom.

The clock stroke 9, she hadn't eaten yet, and she didn't plan to do so until something was coming out of this mess.

A knock echoed in her room. She was tempted to ignore it, but she knew it would hurt her mom or dad's feelings.

"Come in !"

Her mom's head appeared in the room, her eyes narrowed at the sight in front of her.

"You plan to kill every tree in the world with all these papers?"

Leia sighed and breathed out. She stretched her arm above her head, calming the irritation that was rising in her.

"It's the only way I found to try to clear my head: scribbling all I had in my mind to read it and try to understand something… But don't worry, the massacre ends here", replied Leia with a light snarl.

"Well, it's not me who'll have to clean all this… Here, I brought you some snacks; your brain will need it.'"

" Eeeerm… Thanks? ". Leia didn't know if she had to feel grateful or offended, and decided to let it slide.

Her mother studied the face of her daughter, and felt a bit relieved. She seemed to have that little spark back, and she already knew she would let her do everything she wanted, everything she needed to be happy. Even if it meant to let her go.

"Let me know if you need anything, and don't hesitate to go out a little if you feel the need to do so", said her mom while closing the door.

Leia looked at the now closed door, feeling a new surge of energy. Grabbing some apple slices, she dug into the paper to try to analyze it.

One hour later, she had piled some papers together and tried to make some links, and she was starting to sum up everything. She had listed some ideas so far.

First, she was totally lost about her future. Every plan she had made until now had been related to someone. She decided to help at the clinic to spend most of her time with Jude, with the intention to be closer to him, and confessing one day. Why not take the path of his parents after they retire?

But this plan had been burn to ashes with the fact that Jude will never see her like a possible girlfriend... And that was shy she had quit her job as a nurse: she was lost about her real motives now that the reason she wanted to do that was gone.

Working at the inn was an emergency solution, since she needed something to do to avoid the loneliness and the hard thinking she had to do.

Second, she had accumulated too much regrets and unspoken things during her fifteen years on this planet. She always put the others first, and she had the tendency to suppress her feelings. She truly cared about people she loved, that would never change, but right now, she felt an urge to speak for herself, to confront the others about some issues, even if it lead to a conflict. She had to speak to two people according to what she wrote: Jude and Alvin... And she had the feeling that she wouldn't be able to be her cheerful and happy-go-lucky self again if she didn't sort this out.

Sighing, she looked at the pile she had done with these papers.

"I have a better idea of the problem, but what about the solution?" muttered the young girl, munching on her grape.

In a way, the solution to the second problem was simple: go and talk to the two men. Maybe the solution to the first will came when she had some free space in her head.

"Or I can ask Mom and Dad for advice, then... Anyway, I promised Mom to tell her what I was planning to do, so let's go!"

She hopped on her feet and walked to the door, a determined spring in her steps.

* * *

Her parents were cleaning the kitchen in silence when Leia popped her head in the doorway.

"Mom, Dad, need a hand?" asked the girl, approaching them.

"Remember what I said?" said her mother firmly.

"Yeah.. About that... I have some things to discuss with you."

Her mom dropped the cloth she was using, when her father quickly stopped washing the dishes.

"What is it Leia? You're worrying me" exclaimed her father, seizing her by the shoulders, his hands still wet from his task.

"No need to worry, Dad. I had thought all day, and I know now that I need to do some things to go on with my life". Her serious tone made her mother proud, bur afraid at the time. When Leia set something in her mind, she never let go of it, and that could lead to a good dose of hurt.

"Right, dear, come at the table, we are listening."

The three of them sat on the kitchen table, her dad bringing water and snack.

"You know that since I've returned from that journey, I said that I wanted to work at the inn?"

"Yes ! I was so glad that you did so! We're staying together here, living like a happy family!" said her Dad with emotion.

_Here comes the first blow… Sorry Dad…_

"About that, I think that I just wanted to avoid the moment to make a decision… It was quite cowardly, but now I know that I wanted to feel safe and take the easy way."

The look on her father face made her heart ache, but the one on her mother's relieved her.

Her mother nudged on her father's elbow, with a disapproving look in her eyes. Sighing, he looked at Leia before asking her the dreaded question.

"So, what do you plan to do?"

Leia watched silently her parents, and took a breath before giving her answer.

"I want to go on a journey again."

"Alone?!" exclaimed her father, getting up in a sudden movement.

"I have some things to fix with Jude, and with other people."

"You could call them to make them come here and chitchat, for Christ's sake! You're only fifteen Leia!"

"And she managed to travel and take care of her and her friends, to face monsters and other foes, and to stay true to herself and her beliefs until the end... She is not fifteen in her mind, dear, not anymore." stated calmly her mother.

Leia looked at her with a grateful smile plastered on her lips. She didn't expect her mom to understand her so perfectly.

"Still... I won't allow this!" screamed her father while pacing back and forth on the room.

Leia winced at her father's words. She knew he would be hard to convince. She knew that she could not throw a childish pit or the puppy eyes this time.

"Then... I won't able to know myself and to be the cheerful Leia I was."

Her dad froze, looking at his daughter.

"Aren't you happy here?"

"Since I came back, I haven't been myself, and I have hidden all that because I didn't want to worry you. It's not that I am not happy, but something is simply missing, and I am convinced that talking to these people and going on this journey alone will help me to feel like myself again".

She took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears that were pooling in her green orbs.

"I... I just feel lost Dad, and now that I know what the problem is, I can't ignore it either. So... please... trust me..."

Her mother stood up and engulfed her in a warm embrace, her father standing still, dumbfounded.

"I'm proud of you my Leia. It's hard to acknowledge your weakness like that, and I know how much you hate hurting people, more so your parents. You'll find a way, I know it..." whispered her mother softly, her voice muffled by Leia's hair.

Suddenly, her father joined them, tears in his eyes.

"I didn't realize what you've been through dear. I was just happy to have you back... I'm so sorry..."

Leia was now clearly crying from relief, with a hint of sadness and a spoonful of happiness. She really was lucky to have such a family.

"Don't be sorry Dad, I'm glad to have both of you, and you make me happy. It's just that..."

"I got it. Youth crisis, huh? Promise me you won't do something reckless and keep in touch as much as you can."

Leia nodded, overwhelmed by all the feelings racing in her mind. Bathing in her parents' kindness, she gathered all her strength to face her journey.

* * *

« Clothes, money, some snacks, water... »

Leia was checking her bag for the tenth time since this morning. The day of her departure had come, and she felt excited and scared at the same time. When she had quit her house, she knew she wasn't alone and could rely on the other. This time, she would have to manage all this by herself.

Her mother chuckled as she entered her daughter's room.

"You know, you'll end up missing your boat if you continue with your packing-unpacking thing..."

"Mom... Yeah you're right, but I don't wanna forget something, since I don't know if I'll be able to purchase it on the way."

"You'll be fine. Besides, your first stage is Fennmont, who is reachable directly by boat from here. So you won't need to pack your whole room for this short travel."

Leia closed her bag for the last time, and headed downstairs, her mother on her trail. Her father was waiting downstairs, a small bag in his hand.

"I made some snacks for your trip. Say hi to Jude for us!"

"I just hope I won't surprise him too much! So... I'm on my way...", whispered Leia while hugging her family.

"Stay safe, and see you soon" said her father, patting her head.

A soft humming was flying through the harbor air, with a rhythmic and regular noise of bouncing: her bag hanging on her shoulder, Leia was energetically walking with a jumpy pace.

_But it's all an act and you know it, dear…_

She had been elated to be on a ship again, but as the boat neared Fennmont, her joy had been mixed with dread and nervousness. She had tried to think about what she would say to Jude, about how she would proceed, but she had no plan in the end.

"I guess I'll go with the flow!" muttered the girl, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

She had decided to visit him in the hospital, hoping the effect of surprise will help her to gain time before talking about her real purpose.

And here she was, asking to have an appointment with Dr Mathis, knowing perfectly well that he couldn't do anything for her case, except maybe bring her some closure about her dying one-sided love.

She sat on the bench in front of the examination room n°5 and tried to put on a patient and calm behavior. She obviously failed, she knew it the moment she thought of it: her right foot was twitching, her fingers tapping against her bag or her thigh, recklessness invading her. And when she got up to leave, feeling her courage slipping away, she heard her name ringing in the hallway, a evident surprised tone lying in the voice.

"Leia ? Is that really you?"

"As observant as usual, Dr Mathis" replied Leia, smirking slightly.

Jude frowned at the name she used for him. Something was off with his childhood friend, but exposing it in the middle of the hallway was not the best option.

"Miss Rolando, please come in" said politely the young doctor, gesturing his office.

_Well, I'm screwed now, so let's do what I came here for…_

She followed him and sat on the chair in front of him with a neutral face.

"You're worrying me Leia… Did something happen with…"

"No, I'm perfectly fine and healthy, stop making your hair graying too soon, Jude." replied Leia with a smile. "Even if you have really changed with all this, you'll always be the worrying brat, isn't it?"

Jude blushed lightly at her teasing. She seemed back to normal for now.

"Besides, am I not allowed to visit the one who had been my partner in crime for so many years?"

"I'm glad to see you, it had been awhile. Sorry if you felt unwelcomed, it's really not the case!"

They shared a silent smile, feeling the sense of familiarity setting in the room.

But reality kicked in with Jude's next question.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but… do you mind telling me why you're here? I mean in the hospital? We could have met somewhere else you know."

Leia gulped silently, gathering her thoughts in her mind.

"Well… I kinda wanted it to be a surprise… I have some things to settle, and some are related to you. If it had been planned, well… I thought it would be harder for me."

Jude watched her earnestly: he had seen this conversation coming, even if he dreaded it. He had done his share of thinking too, and even if he had been dense at the time, he had realized Leia's expectations after realizing his toward Milla.

He chose to stay silent, listening to her and letting her take the time she needed. He felt like he owed it to her, since he hadn't been aware of her struggling, probably hurting her without wanting it.

"You know… You've always been the kindest one, always putting the others first, watching over their well-being. It's what attracted people to you I think, and I'm no exception."

A sad smile crossed her features, making Jude's gaze softens. She never realized she was like that too, with her bright personality. After all, she was the one who put up with him after Milla's death, and if she hadn't been here, he would have let himself die.

He opened his mouth to add something when she cut him after taking a long breath.

"What I wanted to say was that I have loved you Jude, not as a childhood friend, but as someone who wanted to be by your side, to build something together with you."

Her green gaze was clouded by unshed tears, but looking straight in his amber eyes, conveying her confession with all his might.

"I'm sorry to burden you with my one-sided feelings Jude, because I know you already have someone like that in your heart. But I…"

"Don't apologize Leia. It's one of the things I appreciate with you: you care for the others but you never forget to be frank and honest."

He took her hand in his, maintaining their visual link.

"I have hurt you many times, by worrying for nothing, not trusting you, and not taking notice of your true feelings. You have every right to speak openly of this with me: if it wasn't the case, I don't deserve to be called your friend."

She exhaled and let few tears rolling on her cheeks. She felt relieved, but it was not over yet.

"Jude. Can you do another thing for me?"

He nodded, letting her hand go.

"Can you let me move on?"

Scratching the back of his head, the young man wondered if he could do this. Making her hopes die meant talking about a subject he avoided since… well… the end of their journey. But he had to answer honestly to her: he was not a liar, and maybe it was time for him to face his own demons.

"Leia… I truly care for you, but I love Milla, and she is the only one I want to build a future with… I'm sorry."

His apology was welcomed by one the most warming smile he had ever seen on his friend face.

* * *

_A/N: Next step : Sharilton !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Compass**

Summary: As everyone settled on their path, Leia still need to find her way through the aftermath of their victory and to come to term with herself. Will her struggle to find her goal in life lead her to find the place where she belongs?

**Author's note**: Hello everyone!

Again, thank you for the reviews and the favs ^^ I do my best to answer the reviewers quickly, but I know the best "thank you" I can give is the next chapter.

I had few spare time lately, and it is quite frustrating because I have a clear idea of what I want to write (for once XD). Anyway, here is the chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it !

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Xillia series!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

A soft tune echoed through the room, along with the clattering of running water, which ended a few minutes later.

Leia got out of the shower, still humming while draping herself in a towel, the one in her hands drying her brown locks. She took her time to dress up and ended her morning routine with a look in the mirror.

She sighed, a hint of relief hiding in her breath. The long shower had a great effect on her puffy eyes, and the redness was almost unnoticeable. Yeah, last night had been hectic but the weight she carried in her chest for so long had been lifted. She knew that time what was she needed to get over all this, but the long crying session she had yesterday night after she entered the inn had done some good, at least for now.

Still humming, she headed to her bag, checking her stuff. She had to leave this afternoon, and planned to have lunch with Jude. Even if it will probably be an awkward lunch, she couldn't imagine a departure without a proper goodbye.

"Time to check out and go on a little shopping trip!" exclaimed the young woman, grabbing her bag and seizing the door knob, her humming coming to an end.

A loud knock stopped her motion, her hand falling down. She didn't expect anyone: Jude said he had some meetings this morning, and they planned to meet around one this afternoon.

Another knock followed, and she emerged from her trance, opening the door.

"Hey…"

Here stood Jude, with his usual doctor's outfit put on.

"Hey ! I thought you had tons of meetings today" Leia said with a light smirk.

"I know… I have an hour before they start, and…"

"Come in, I feel like what you have to say is going to take more than 5 minutes…"

He nodded and entered the room, noticing her bag on her back.

"You…You were already leaving?"

She smiled at his worried tone. He'll probably never change.

"Chill out silly, I was planning to go shopping before joining you. You really thought that I would leave without saying goodbye?"

Jude scratched his head, embarrassed. He hadn't planned to introduce the subject like this, but now he was trapped.

"It wouldn't be so strange, with all that happened last night."

She sighed loudly, irritation surging in her thoughts.

"How many times will I have to tell you that you don't have to worry about it? Nobody is guilty in this story, so don't act like that!"

"I know that, but am I not allowed to worry about our friendship? You're a part of my life too you know?" Jude snapped, unable to keep his calm.

"Yeah… But I do my best to let this go and start anew, and it's hard for me to see you dwell on it. You're not responsible for my feelings, and you are still my best friend, you'll always be."

"You think we'll get rid of this awkwardness between us? "

"We'll need time, and we need to grow up too. That's why I decided to go on this journey too.", replied Leia with a light smile, scratching her nose.

"You know… I envy you terribly".

Jude exhaled slowly, his voice barely a whisper. Leia dropped her bag, and seized Jude by his shoulders, her hand shaking.

"I dare you to say another word, Jude. You are the one I envy. You have found your purpose in life, you have found someone to love who probably love you back, and you still have hope to build something with her."

She shook him slightly, her throat constricted by unshed tears. She really thought she had let everything out last night.

"I know all this, I KNOW IT! But it's hard to keep an iron will all the time, Leia. It's hard to see everyone moving on while I'm stuck with Milla's memories in my every thought. I only stand because of my conviction that spyrite are the key for the both worlds… the key that will make Milla come back when Maxwell's power won't be needed anymore."

Leia took his hand in hers, her tear falling silently down her cheeks.

"So you're not the holy saint anymore, huh? It's kind of comforting to see you have your doubts and a dark side too." said Leia while wiping her cheeks with the back of her sleeves.

"I mean it when I say that I envy you. You have always been so hopeful and bright and strong-willed. I always felt that I had to be like you, until I found my own strength. And I find you so brave to go on that journey again. I am not able to do so, it would…"

"I know. We are different, and I think it's time that we accept that. I always wanted to stand beside you, to be like you. But I am Leia, and you are Jude."

He nodded, letting her hand go, looking her in the eyes for the first time this morning.

"Yeah, it's time to be me; or all this journey we made together would be a waste."

"And if you feel down, if you have doubts, you are not alone to do so, don't you ever forget that". She took an admonishing tone, lifting her index finger in warning.

"Roger!" replied the young man with a little smile "You are still up for lunch with me later?"

"You bet! I'll stuff myself with Yakisoba Fruit" cheered the brown haired girl, pumping her fist in the air.

Jude smiled: it surely would take time before their relationship gain a new balance, but at least there was a real hope that things went better, and with this conviction he took the path to the hospital.

* * *

A light wind ruffled her brown locks, making the exposed skin of her arm shiver. The sun was setting slowly, and if her plan was right, she was nearing Sharilton and will probably spend the night in a warm bed. After two nights under the stars, she craved for a warm place and a real shower.

She quickened her pace, hoping to gain time. Being on the road felt great, but her mind had the tendency to drift away too often, about subjects she dreaded to think about. She had made the first step by talking with Jude, and to be honest, she was quite proud of herself. For once, he was the one who seemed a bit lost, and she tried to cheer him up even if she wasn't in a better situation than him. She had learned a bit about herself: her selflessness was a part of her, but she knew now that voicing her thoughts, every one of them, was the best thing to do instead of bottling them in fear of hurting the others.

Now, she still had her issue with Alvin, and with her future to deal with. She couldn't wait to see Driselle and Elize, to spend time with them shopping and doing fun things. Maybe Driselle could help her with her "crisis", since she had to deal with a lot of things after her brother's death. She admired her friend for her strength, even if she knew how she suffered to reach her goal. With this impatience in her mind, she went on, her eyes focused on the horizon.

She didn't see the fiend creeping behind her stealthily, adjusting his stance to jump and seize her neck between his sharp fangs. She didn't feel its gaze focused on her every move. She didn't hear the sound of its claw scraping the grass. The beast readied itself, his muscles tensing slightly and finally, launched himself on the girl.

The sound of a gunshot broke the silence of the plain, making Leia jumped of surprise, a scream escaping her mouth. She turned around to see the beast lying on the dust, blood tainting the grass.

"What the..."

"Hey Missy, try to watch your back next time!"

She didn't need to turn toward the man to know who he was. Guns weren't a common weapon here, and that voice, that cheeky tone...

She inhaled deeply, realizing the irony of it all. Her next issue was served on a plate, when she was thinking that she didn't know what to do about it. And his words... Her wound hitched at the thought of what this gun had done in the past.

She raised her head and searched for him. Here he was, standing beside a tree, his hand raised in his traditional salute, and he didn't seem to recognize her.

Anger and confusion rose in her, feelings she couldn't explain herself.

"'l'll keep that in mind, but my back is perfectly fine without you !"

She saw his hand dropping to his side, and quickly averted her gaze from him, pursuing her walk.

Few feet from her stood a flabbergasted Alvin, eyes narrowed and an ill feeling in his stomach.

"Leia... How could I have not recognized her?" murmured the brown haired man, putting his gun away.

He saw her turn back, and he decided to follow her from afar, since she clearly didn't want him near. Her words ringed in his ears, and he cursed himself from saying such a dumb thing.

_You couldn't know it was her, no need to beat yourself for it... Anyway, I wonder why she's here... And why did she let her guard down like that ?_

Still following her, he took the time to study her. She had changed her usual outfit for something simpler, her pixie-like back ornament gone, and her hair had grown a little. The headband was still here, but in sober colors. Something was off, even he could tell : she seemed older, like she had taken years in these few months. And her green eyes weren't as brilliant as before.

He knew it was at fault, even if she had forgiven him, or so he thought. In fact, they never talked about all that, and that's was partially why he was in Rieze Maxia right now. He wanted to visit Leronde with the excuse of business to take the chance to see her.

He couldn't let her like this: she nearly got killed by this beast, not because she wasn't skilled, but because she was clearly bothered by something. And his curiosity was overwhelming.

He walked faster, shutting his over thinking mind: he wanted to be himself, especially with her. She deserved his honesty.

"Wait up, Leia!"

She kept her pace, not really sure of what to do. It was the perfect occasion to settle this, but in the other hand she clearly didn't know how to behave with him. The sky was no longer blue but tainted with warm orange and red, and Sharilton was not in view yet. And she could have never reached the town if...

She turned around, realizing that she was alive thanks to him: she had stormed off so quickly that the fact that she could have been dead didn't hit her.

She waited for him, observing his coat following his step.

When he reached her, his chocolate orbs seemed thoughtful and cautious. She never saw such an expression on his face, and it pleased her. She was the one making the mighty Alvin insecure about what to say, making him feel guilty. She took pride in it, but she knew it wasn't right. If they wanted to be real friends again, they will have to be on an equal footing.

"I… I…"

Leia smiled at the scene: Alvin stuttering and searching his words was a very rare sight after all! She decided to help him, because he obviously feared to hurt her again.

"Thank you for earlier. I'm sorry for leaving like that, but…"

He stopped her, raising his two hands in front of him.

"No, you had every reason to do so. It was kind of weird to say something like that… You know how I am, always wanting to impress the ladies…"

"So… you mean I'm not a lady?" she replied with a playful yet offended tone.

A hint of shock crossed Alvin's features, before realization hit him.

"Don't be too cheeky, miss, or I'll let the next beast eat you…"

She laughed softly at his change of mood.

"Anyway, thank you again. I had my head in the clouds back then."

"It seemed so, because you know how to deal with those monsters, don't you ?" said Alvin with a wink and his usual grin.

"You bet! I have beaten quite a lot of them since the beginning of my journey, I know how to handle myself" retorted Leia with a proud smirk.

"It's quite a surprise to see you here; I thought you were staying at your parents' inn"

She shifted slightly before answering him, trying to have a casual tone in her voice.

"I wanted to visit Elize and Driselle, and things were kind of boring in Leronde, so…"

'"I see…I have some business to do in town too."

"Business… like in…"

Alvin forced a smile. There was still work to do to clear his reputation.

"Serious business. I'm working with Jurgen to create means of transport and commercial links between Elympios and Rieze Maxia." he replied with pride in his voice.

Leia nodded, taking in the information. Even Alvin had found a way to redeem himself and to go on… The thought depressed her a little, but she wasn't ready to openly talk about it with him. Their relationship wasn't as deep as the one she had with Jude…

"Well, that's quite a challenge! I'm glad to see you are doing fine.", sincerely said Leia while looking at him. She really was happy to see that he had changed, that the wound she wore hadn't been in vain.

Alvin felt a warm feeling running through his body. Leia was too kind, too pure, too… She really thought what she had said, and it moved him to see that she cared about what was happening to him after what he had done to her. The least he could do was helping her in return.

"So… Do you allow me to go to Sharilton with you? I'll be your sword my lady !"

She rolled her eyes. Guess that this side of him would remain the same…

"Since you go there too, I accept your kind offer. It would remind us of the old days…"

"You talk like you're a grandma; it's kind of creepy…."

"You're the one being old fashioned with your…."

They went on with this banter for an hour, carefully letting their inner thoughts hidden from the other.

_That will have to wait for a better moment. For now, I just want to enjoy my stay in Sharilton, and this familiar feeling, until I know what to say._


End file.
